erthoriafandomcom-20200213-history
Jurassic Blight
This is a summary of events that took place on Starday the 2nd of Pharast. 'Scene 1' Whilst doing some shopping in Grey City you suddenly hear a bell sounding from the city keep . People begin to rush about and the city militia hurry towards the keep. The rogue and witch hear over the din of people talking that a monster is loose in the blights . The group agrees that they should check it out and begin to head towards the keep. Screams erupt ahead of you in the direction of the keep. Looking about you see 80ft away, see two large reptilian creatures attacking people. Swinging into action the Barbarion charges into the panicking crowd. The rest of the group attempt to move around the flow of the crowd, however the ranger and inquisitor meet some resistance and are trampled underfoot. The rogue uses his short bow to little effect and the others do their best to stay out of the way of the crowd. The Barbarian manages to reach the creatures and unleashes his fury upon them. In moments the creatures are downed with the aid of the Witches lightening bolt. The Inquisitor used his knowldege of strange creatures to determine that these were an ancient long thought extinct monsters called Dinosaurs. 'Scene 2' With the crowd dispersed and no other targets to engage, the group move quickly to the keep. There, they find dozens of people attempting to gain entry through the barred gate. Moving amongst them are city gaurds trying to keep the peace. As they surveyed the scene they spot Jessica D'Corelean talking with some gaurds, she also spots them and approaches the group. She informs the group that several strange creatures have appeared in the Blights, attacking everyone. The Grey Lords have ordered a lock down and are to prevent anyone from leaving, however they appear to be taking no further action. She requests, based on past interactions with the group, that they gain entry into the Blights for her to see what is happening. As an added incentive, she tells them that Alistaire Goodman is trapped in the Blights. She believes he was meeting with someone at a little tavern/inn called the Drunken Fool. The group confers and agree to help out as best they can. Jessica lead them to the outskirts of the Blights; a great wall where none stood before has been erected, it looks much like the one used to contain the warehouse district several months ago. A group of six guards are stationed at what appears to be a gate house. Jessica motioned for them to wait and she moved towards them alone. It took some convincing from the group to stop the Barbarion from trying to talk to the guards. After a minute or two of talking they move off down the street. Looking back at them she motions for them to move. As they approached she mutters something and the gate shimmers and becomes insubstantial. “Quickly” she tells you, “there is not much time”. Hesitation briefly the group step through the shimmering wall. 'Scene 3' The blights are exactly as the name suggests. Most of the buildings here could not even qualify as hovels. Smells bad, streets are bad. You see wild dogs and large rats running about in refuse that has been left in the street. Where you stand is in an alley next to an apartment block. Far away you can here the sounds of screams and battle; over that is the roar of a monstrous creature the shakes the walls. As move down the streets, you can see movement in some of the windows; shutters and doors close, and bolts can be heard drawing. After a minute you hear a cry of alarm, the rogue and witch pinpoint the location down to a building about 50ft ahead and to the right. The group splits up, with the Barbarion, Ranger, Inquisitor and Witch heading through the front and the rogue went around the back and through and back door. Moving quickly they barge into the building. In the front room is nothing, but another door appears to lead to a back room. As the rogue goes through the back the rest of the group smash through the next door. Entering the room they are confronted with eight tiny and strange reptilian creatures attacking a small girl, blood and bite marks are clearly visible on her body as she cowers. The Inquisitor charges through their line and picks up the girl, avoiding some nasty retalatory bites from the creatures. The Barbarion and Ranger wade into combat, lazily smashing the tiny things into the ground. The Witch summons a swarm of spiders to combat a couple of the creatures and the Rogue flanks another. In short work the creatures are dead, but before the group can decided what to do with the girl, an explosion is heard. Seconds later the ground shakes violently and a shock wave smashes into the building, causing it to collapse. Most of the group is damaged, but the Inquisitor forgoed his safety to protect the girl and saved her life. From the street a man rushes into the debris clearly distraught, crying out for his child. He turns to you and thanks you of saving his daughter and he carries her away. 'Scene 4' Exiting what is left of the building you see it was not the only one hit by the blast, dozens of structures lie in ruin. Screams and cries for help can be heard from some places, people are running about and there is general chaos. Another bestial roar can be heard coming from the direction of the tavern. People scramble to grab their loved ones and run in the opposite direction. The group again here from the locals about a monsterous two legged lizard with teeth as long as swords killing everything in its sight. It was first seen near the Drunken Fool. 'Scene 5' As they group made their way closer to the Drunken Fool taver, more destruction from the blast earlier is evident with dead bodies strewn around, most crushed by exploding buildings. Some of the group notice gigantic three toed foot prints amongst the debris. Several bodies appear to be torn in part instead of the injuries you have previously seen. Shortly after, the group can see what is left of the Drunken Fool Tavern, a beam of pulsing blue light extends out of the center of the building and into the sky. Moving closer the ruins you can make out 4 figures, one dressed in dark grey pajama type clothes, two mercenary looking guys and a man in wizardly robes standing before a three foot tall contraption with a mana crystal – this is where the beam emanates from. The rogue attempts to stealthly approach the group, however the Barbarion was not fussed on waiting and strode forth. The dark clad man seeing him approach, suddenly vanished and the Mercenaries turned tail and fled. The Barbarion moves towards the wizard looking man, who is frantically making adjustments on the device. Grabbing the Wizard, the Barbarion begins to interrogate him. He reveals that the device is based on an earlier design for controlling the power of mana crystals. With the recent time anomalies around some crystals he had been trying to harness it. The wizard is terrified and isnt able to say much more. The rest of the party move into the ruined tavern and the Rogue and Ranger notice a prone figure on the ground. The ranger identifies them as Allistaire. The Witch assists by casting a healing spell to help Allistaire recover from the clear signs of injury he had. Meanwhile the Wizard was able to convey that he needed to shut the machiene down before things got worse, the Barbarion dropped him and let him start. However when the Barbarion saw that Allistaire was awake he asked if this man could be trusted. Allistaire indicated that he did not think so and the Barbarion knocked out the wizard. Allistaire jumped up and stated he should be able to turn off the device and began adjusting some dials. Moments later the pulsing beam ripples violently and then shuts down. Alistaire is then able to eplain that he had been checking out some reports of small strange lizard creatures that had been appearing in the Blights over the last few days. It had led him to the tavern where he came upon these men, the Wizard he called Desmont and the ninja looking man was named Haarken a member of the Black Talons , and their device. He had been surprised and in the melee he had accidentally hit the device, thats the last thing he remembers. 'Scene 6' The group leave Desmont where he lay and the Barbarion heaved the device over his shoulder and they left the tavern. They got no further when they heard a mighty roar and looking about you saw a monsterous gargantuan bipedal creature. It had small front arms that seemed small compared to the rest of its bulk, but its enormous head was all teeth. The beast stood about 100ft away and prepared to charge towards them. The Rogue, searched for a nearby side alleyway and was rewared with one no more than 10ft to his left. The Inquisitor fled back almost 100ft and the Witch moved to the side and cast enlarge on the Barbarion. The dinosaurs charge was met with a raging charge from the Barbarion who slammed heavily into the beast with his magic weapon. The Beast shook it off and bit down on the Barbarion whose titanic strength was no match for the creature. The group spun into action and unleashed their own attacks while the beast was distracted. The ranger charged in and attacked with his sword and the rogue attacked from the side and moved into flanking position. The Inquistor shot arrows and the Witch patiently waited to use her powers when the opening presented itself. The dinosaur lifted the Barbarion up and swallowed him whole after a mighty struggle to release himself from its death grip. Inside the Barbarion attacked and was able to cut his way out of the gizzards of the beast. Wtih the Barbarion out of harms way the Witch unleashed her spells onto the beast weakening it, while the rest continued their onslaught. The beast chomped onto the Ranger next and almost bit him in half, this was the Barbarions chance to take charge and standing up he delivered the killing blow, almost severing the head of the beast from its body. Breathing heavily and covered in blood and bile the Barbarion shouldered the mana device and the corpse of the beast stating they should go now. 'Scene 7' Returning to the wall the party are met by Jessica, flanked by a dozen dark clad soldiers. She thanks them for their help and requests that they hand over the device. Wanting nothing more to do with it, the Barbarion dumps it on the ground. The gaurds hesitantly approach to take, noting the blood and the gigantic corpse he drags behind. Parting ways you accompany Allistaire back to the keep where he gifts the group $2500 for saving him and that he will always be in their debt. At this the group bid him good day and return to Reveran and the Gauntlet tavern to regale their fellow comrades of the adventure. Category:Quests